<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life as an Adopted Piglin on the DSMP by hailey813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149862">Life as an Adopted Piglin on the DSMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey813/pseuds/hailey813'>hailey813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Michael-centric, Platonic Life Partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey813/pseuds/hailey813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael-centric happy family moments</p><p>Until it's not..</p><p>But will be again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa had brought him several picture books. Dada had been helping him learn letters and relate the writing to the pictures in the book. </p><p>Michael spent hours pointing and learning to speak the words to his parents up in his room. Michael liked spending time with his parents, and they came in and checked on him several times each day, always delighted to see him safe and sound.</p><p>Michael had been watching Papa working in the garden outside for a while earlier. Michael had learned the different vegetables in one of his books. Papa brought him carrots and potatoes to see in real life, and Michael could hardly contain his excitement of sharing the gift with Dada when he came in a few hours later. </p><p>After that Michael began receiving more books and real world items matching the book's description from both Papa and Dada, both delighted to provide something special to their son. </p><p>But inevitably his parents would give their boy a kiss to his head, say they loved him, promised to be back soon, and leave him in his room. </p><p>There was once a time--Michael didn't really remember except in dreams--when he would run and play outside of these walls. It wasn't a blue place where he had lived. It was a red place. It was warm there and filled with other piglin children like him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he got sick.</p><p> </p><p>And he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>When Michael woke up from these dreams. He longed for the loving arms of his parents, for the freedom to leave his small room, to play with other children, to get back what was stripped away when his old home pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't fair. </p><p> </p><p>And yet he was still alone. </p><p> </p><p>Michael had tried to convince his parents before to let him outside to explore and even tried sneaking out as they were leaving many times. Both Papa and Dada were very strict on the matter. It was dangerous outside. There were dangerous people who would hurt Michael without a second thought. Until he was older, they would not allow Michael to leave the house. </p><p>But as long as Michael stayed with Dada and Papa, nothing bad could happen. There had been strangers who came briefly before, though Dada and Papa always came in quickly and the people left.</p><p>But then there had been Granza, Ghostbur, and cousin Fundy.</p><p>Dada and Papa were excited to bring Granza to meet Michael. The youngling had been a little nervous at first, running to his parents for reaffirmation, but by the end of the visit Michael was showing Granza his favorite corners and his window. He showed him the pictures of him and his parents on the wall. </p><p>Fundy was a little more confusing. His presence was accepted but there was a lot of tension between his parents whenever Michael would cautiously approach the fox. Once he was even pulled away by Dada to a corner as Papa stood guard.</p><p>Fundy never came back.</p><p>Although Papa did bring Ghostbur a few weeks later for Michael to meet. Michael liked Ghostbur. Though he was cold to the touch, he had a pleasing tone of voice that made Michael relax and payed many compliments making both Michael and Papa smile, pleased with the positive attention.</p><p>Michael knew without a doubt as long as he was with his parents, he couldn't possibly be in any danger. </p><p> </p><p>So when Dada forgot to close the door behind him one day, the excitement of a chance filled Michael. A chance to go be with his Dada. For Michael to not be alone waiting.</p><p>He took his toy sword and pick axe and followed his father down the ladder and pushed open the door.</p><p> </p><p>The blue world was so big. </p><p>Michael spent hours each day staring out his window at the outside world, but had a limited view. More of a moving picture on his wall.</p><p>Now there was so much to look at. The houses lined up behind his he never even knew were there. The endless waters stretching down each side of his home. The abundance of trees and grass and shrubs and just life. </p><p>Even in his dreams the abundance of life wasn't present. It was a world of fire. Few types of plant life was able to grow and thrive there.</p><p>A movement made Michael aware of a young creature nosing around the dirt. Michael came closer only to scare the nimble creature away. </p><p>He was shocked into alertness when he realized he hadn't been keeping up with his Dada at all, too consumed by the vast and bright world previously skewed away from him. </p><p>Gasping, Michael ran away sweeping his eyes left and right to find a trace of his father. </p><p>Luckily soon after he hit a clearing, he heard his Dada laughing further ahead within an enormous wooden building. Michael stepped forward toward his father's voice and scrambled across the landscape into the door of the building. </p><p>He found his Dada talking with a golden man. </p><p>Michael eyes widened at the sight and came closer. </p><p>A golden man?</p><p>Michael watched the two interact, discussing something or other Michael didn't super understand or pay attention to. His Dada seemed pleased though and even gifted the golden man huge blocks of gold that Michael couldn't help but give a sound of appreciation.</p><p>Then all the sudden, the Gold Man met his gaze and Michael froze. </p><p>"Whoa, what is this?"</p><p>Dada turned to see the Gold Man begin to come closer. </p><p>"Ranboo, look!" </p><p>Michael saw Dada's eyes widen and his skin turned white. </p><p>"How'd a Baby Zombie P-"</p><p>Immediately Dada was there between the two, his arms widened to block the intrusion.</p><p>"Foolish, back off."</p><p>The Gold Man, thrown off by Dada's serious tone only paused a second before backed away, hands in the air to lessen any threat.</p><p>"Oh okay, ah. Yeah man, I'm- I'm back. I'm good."</p><p>Michael peeked around his Dada's leg and hugged it close. </p><p>The Gold Man met his curious gaze, but returned to Dada's glare when his father tensed and made a threatening sound under his breath. </p><p>"Ah look, I'm backing up. It's all good. No worries."</p><p>Dada sighed and looked down at Michael, hugging his leg and curiously watching the stranger. After a moment of hesitation, Dada bent down to look Michael in the eye and hold him close checking for injuries and his well being. But Michael was experiencing a new kind of hurt. He couldn't meet his Dada's eyes. </p><p>Papa's eyes were always filled with fun and mischief. He played great games with Michael and would make Michael giggle and scream with the joy of play. </p><p>Dada's eyes were determined and strong. He promised Michael the world and Michael had no doubt he would.</p><p>But most importantly both his parents' eyes were happy and full of love everytime they looked at Michael.</p><p>But right now, Dada's eyes held fear and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Dada hadn't said a word to Michael on the way home. Dada held Michael tight causing Michael to squirm until his Dada's harsh tone had him stop.</p><p>Once brought back to his room his Dada told him to stay before leaving him.</p><p>Michael huddled in his bed where Dada deposited him. As he began to whimper, his chicken nested in his lap and he hugged it close, sharing his emotional pain with his pet.</p><p>He fell asleep silently sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was woken up to his Papa rubbing his back gently. Michael's lip wobbled before tackling his Papa in a big hug. </p><p>"Hey, it's alright Michael. It's okay."</p><p>Michael sobbed as he hid his face, his Papa reassuring him.</p><p>"Dada mad," Michael spoke into his Papa's chest.</p><p>Papa rubbed Michael's head soothingly.</p><p>"Dada isn't mad," Papa soothed. "Well.. not at you. He's- He's afraid."</p><p>Michael shook his head.</p><p>"Dada mad."</p><p>"Michael.. Dada loves you."</p><p>Michael shook his head again, this time rubbing his nose against his father's hoodie, causing his papa make a face as snot was left behind.</p><p>Papa held Michael tighter and rocked him softly.</p><p>"Ranboo!" Papa called, "stop being a twat and come apologize to your son."</p><p>There was a moment before Michael heard the trapdoor open, and he turned his head to see his Dada climb up. </p><p>He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and his face irritated lines running down his cheeks. His hair was messily teased and clothes rumbled.</p><p>He didn't look to find Michael as if he had been anticipating the opportunity for hours. His eyes were downcast and his body slumped down, losing several inches of height. </p><p>Michael couldn't look away from the strange sight. </p><p>His Dada's eyes briefly looked up to Papa before retreating back down to the floor. </p><p>"Michael I- I'm.."</p><p>Papa huffed.</p><p>"Ranboo, are you upset with Michael?"</p><p>Michael's heart froze.</p><p>Dada looked up shocked.</p><p>"What, no! Of course not. I-"</p><p>Dada finally met Michael's gaze and winced his son's expression. </p><p>"Do you still love Michael?"</p><p>Dada face hardened and he challenged Papa's gaze.</p><p>"Why would you- Why would you even ask that? Of course. How is that even a question?"</p><p>Michael hid his face in his Papa's chest faced with his Dada's wrath.</p><p>"Hey," Papa soothed, "it's okay. Dada doesn't mean it."</p><p>Michael shook his head again. </p><p>A slight creek sounded.</p><p>"Ranboo, I swear I will divorce you for good if you runaway from this."</p><p>His Dada whined softly.</p><p>"Michael needs you, Ranboo," Papa said sternly. "He- he doesn't understand why- why you're upset."</p><p>Michael felt the weight on the bed shift as his Dada sat down beside Michael and his Papa.</p><p>Papa shifted them both closer to his husband.</p><p>"Michael, Dada and I both love you very much, and we want to keep you safe."</p><p>"Go bye," Michael said softly.</p><p>Papa pursed his lips trying to interpret before continuing.</p><p>"Papa and Dada go bye?"</p><p>Michael nodded in his Papa's chest.</p><p>Papa's face fell and looked to his husband for support. </p><p>"Papa and Dada go bye," Dada agreed. "But Dada and Papa love Michael."</p><p>"That's right, big man."</p><p>"Dada mad M'kil."</p><p>Dada hugged his son, who was still clinging to his Papa. </p><p>"I'm not mad Michael. I promise. I'm-"</p><p>"Dada mad."</p><p>"I'm.. mad at Dada," Dada said, trying to explain to his toddler-aged son. "Dada-- forgot the door. And you could have been hurt."</p><p>Dada broke down.</p><p>"And it was my fault."</p><p>Papa loosened his grip on Michael and tried to help his husband as tears once again ran down Dada's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Papa wiped Dada's eyes with a blanket.</p><p>"Hey, nothing happened. It's okay," Papa reassured lighthearted. "Michael's okay. We're all alright."</p><p>"It's all my fault."</p><p>"No Boo. It's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault."</p><p>Michael watched on in morbid curiosity as his parents apologized and reassured in turn. He had never seen them as anything but strong, but he understood at last his Papa was right. </p><p>Dada startled when a light weight pressed into him and squeezed. </p><p>"Dada."</p><p>Dada's heart fluttered and he returned the hug.</p><p>"I love you, Michael. So much. I'm sorry."</p><p>Papa's face softened at the sight of his husband pushed past his fear of confrontation and his anxieties to get through to their son.</p><p>"M'kill love Dada."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa was bouncing on his toes, hiding a huge grin, as he hid his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>Michael's ears perked up at his papa's excitement and immediately tried to see what his papa was hiding, scampering in circles as his papa playfully hid the mysterious gift from view.</p>
<p>Dada stood behind laughing as Papa teased Michael's curiosity.</p>
<p>"Tubbo, you know you <em>want</em> to give him the gift."</p>
<p>"But look how cute he is when he's excited!"</p>
<p>Dada scoffed, appreciating the moment. </p>
<p>"He's not the only one."</p>
<p>Tubbo paused and turned his attention to Ranboo, reddening.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>flirting</em>!?"</p>
<p>Ranboo pursed his lips and looked away teasingly.</p>
<p>"Maaybe."</p>
<p>Tubbo gave an alarmed yelp and ran to Michael's corner.</p>
<p>"Michael, quick! Distract Dada!"</p>
<p>But Michael was too busy inspecting the box that Papa had been hiding.</p>
<p>"What..?"</p>
<p>Tubbo looked at his now empty hand in confusion.</p>
<p>"RANBOO! You distracted me!? With flirting?"</p>
<p>Dada laughed harder at his husband's betrayed reaction.</p>
<p>Michael eyed his present with confusion. When he moved it he could hear something sliding around inside, but he wasn't sure what to do with the brown box. Cocking his head he tried hitting it on the ground, catching his parents' attention. When nothing happened, Michael considered a moment before finding his papa and running over to ran to present it back.</p>
<p>Seeing Michael's expectant expression, Tubbo asked, "You want me to show you?"</p>
<p>Michael brightened and climbed in his papa's lap. </p>
<p>The look of delight on Tubbo's face filled Ranboo's heart with warmth, and he made sure to take several screenshots as Tubbo held their son close, showing Michael how to slide the box lid open to reveal colored wax blocks for drawing, small enough so Michael could easily grasp one in his hoof. </p>
<p>Michael inspected the various colors before presenting a light blue block to his papa. </p>
<p>"Want me to show you how it's done?"</p>
<p>Michael grunted in affirmation and pushed the block in his papa's hand before pulling out a black block.</p>
<p>"I guess you'll need this then," Dada interjected as he got a new journal out of his inventory. </p>
<p>Papa accepted the journal and showed Michael the cover.</p>
<p>"You see that Big man? That says Michael. That's your name."</p>
<p>Michael looked at the letters and pointed at the big 'M'.</p>
<p>"That's right, 'Michael'."</p>
<p>"M'kill?"</p>
<p>Dada beamed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's right! You can draw whatever you like in it, and you'll take good care of it."</p>
<p>Michael blinked and jumped out of papa's lap running to show them his chicken.</p>
<p>Dada contemplated for a moment, but Papa smiled. </p>
<p>"You'll take good care of your book like your chicken, Michael?"</p>
<p>Michael hugged his pet close for a moment before rejoining his parents. All three sitting together in the corner.</p>
<p>After a quick demonstration, Michael began covering the pages with scribblings of multiple colors. </p>
<p>After a while his parents realized the light blue swiggles was Tubbo, black vertical lines represented Ranboo, and the big pink circles was Michael.</p>
<p>"Wow, our kid's got talent!"</p>
<p>Ranboo scoffed.</p>
<p>"No really, this is actually really impressive."</p>
<p>Tubbo gasped.</p>
<p>"He's making family pictures. Ranboo, this is his first memory book!"</p>
<p>Ranboo looked at him blankly before blinking rapidly. </p>
<p>"Oh wow. Why does that.. why does that- Oh boy," Ranboo gasped as he rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Aww," Tubbo cooed, "he takes after both of us!"</p>
<p>"You realize we didn't actually birth him?"</p>
<p>Tubbo gave his husband a look of such absolute confusion, Ranboo couldn't help but burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I changed the summary because as I was pre writing chapters I realized the original concept wasn't the main plot I was focusing on. So we'll get to that eventually. Until then, family bonding and cuteness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Michael? I brought you something!"</p><p>Michael's ear perked, and he ran to the trap door to greet his papa.</p><p>Papa opened the door and beamed excitedly. Michael tried to see what the new gift could be as Papa awkwardly attempted to get the rest of the way up the ladder whilst hiding the surprise.</p><p>Finally Papa was sitting cross-legged on the floor and set a strange object on the floor between them.</p><p>"They're called 'bongos.' They are a type of drum."</p><p>Michael looked at the bongos and picked them up.</p><p>"Look, see, you hit them."</p><p>Papa tapped the top of one of the tops and it made a soft <em>thum</em>.</p><p>"And then this one sounds different."</p><p>Another <em>thum</em> sounded.</p><p>Michael wanted to try making the sounds too.  After nearly dropping the present on the floor, luckily Papa caught them, Michael nudged the top of one of the drums. </p><p>When nothing happened he hit it harder.</p><p>
  <em>Thum.</em>
</p><p>Papa cheered, and Michael began running around in excitement. He liked making Papa happy. He hit the bongos wildly and Papa clapped along.</p><p>The trapdoor opened beside them.</p><p>"I see you got Michael a new present."</p><p>"Dada!"</p><p>Michael went to pull Dada closer so he could see.</p><p>"Show Dada, Michael. Show him how to play the bongos."</p><p>Michael pulled Dada down by his arm and hit the bongos with his other hand.</p><p>"Wow, great job Michael. Soon you'll be better than your Papa."</p><p>Papa smiled at the flattery.</p><p>"Are you wanting me to play?"</p><p>"That's not at all what I said," Dada said jokingly.</p><p>"Too bad, Mister. Here, Michael, Papa's turn."</p><p>Papa sang loudly as he played the instrument as Michael ran around him and flapped his hands excitedly. </p><p>After about the third song, Papa left the bongos to Michael and playfully pulled Dada into a dance as he continued to sing and Michael took over as accompanist.</p><p>Dada played along with the dance as Papa tried to lead despite the height distance. Papa couldn't however get Dada to change his mind about his refusal to sing along. </p><p>Eventually Michael interrupted the dance, leaving Dada to awkwardly hit the drums as Papa twirled and dipped Michael around the room as he sang merrily.</p><p>Michael had no trouble going to sleep that night.</p><p>"So, how'd it go?" Tubbo asked quietly.</p><p>"Henry fell about halfway and died, but we got Friend back. Tommy seemed a little.. He's really focusing on getting Friend safe to Ghostbur. I think it's his way to cope."</p><p>Tubbo hummed and got off Michael's bed, patting his sleeping son's head softly. </p><p>"...I miss Tommy."</p><p>Ranboo shifted, trying to get off without waking Michael.</p><p>"You could have gone with us.."</p><p>"That's not what I mean."</p><p>"oh."</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>Ranboo scratched at his arm awkwardly.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"okay."</p><p> </p><p>Only few days later Papa had brought a toy piano. This time he had no hope of sneaking the instrument up the ladder. Papa pulled the piano up from his husband down below, thanking Dada's mysterious parents for giving him such long arms and legs.</p><p>Dada couldn't stay for long, but Papa played a few simple tunes as Michael jumped and spun around dancing. Michael tried making the music too, but his playing sounded different than Papa's. All the same, he liked playing the instrument with Papa by his side making music together.</p><p>Michael spend most the rest of the day playing with the piano, even after his papa had to leave. He wanted to be able to play and make his parents happy. They so enjoyed his drumming. He wanted to play music that made his papa smile and insist Dada play with them.</p><p>He paused when he heard his bedroom door slam open and a blond figure looked around the room critically.</p><p>Michael watched the stranger enter his room surprised. </p><p>The stranger met Michael's gaze.</p><p>"So, you're <em>Michael</em>?  </p><p>Michael backed away and quickly ran across the room to his bed and watched the stranger eye his bedroom.</p><p>"You're the big man himself, eh? Michael. Mike. Big Mike. Can I- Can I call you Mike?"</p><p>Michael grunted softly.</p><p>"Mike, Big Man Mike. It seems you're all anyone's talking about. 'Michael,' 'Big Man Mike'."</p><p>Tommy's gaze wandered the room. His eyes tightened at the happy family photos adorning the wall.</p><p>"Don't need Tommy Innit around. Not with Big Mike around, eh?"</p><p>Tommy circled toward Michael boxing him to the corner.</p><p>"Did ja know Big Mike? Tubbo.. I guess your dad. Tubbo was my best friend, but then that fuckin- (Are you allowed to swear, Big Mike? ..Might as well try then. FUCK!)"</p><p>".."</p><p>"(Well, there you go then.) And so then Ranboo comes in and Tubbo replaces me. So I'm down my only real friend. So you can see I'm in the right to be a little saucy really. But you see Big Mike, Ranboo told me something. Something that fixes everything."</p><p>Michael looked around the stranger, looking for an escape.</p><p>"Ranboo said they only married for tax reasons. So now that that's done, I figure the only reason they are staying together is because of <em>Michael</em>."</p><p>Tommy pulled out an iron sword.</p><p>"So it's really nothing personal Big Mike, I'm sure you're lovely, but I won't be abandoned again."</p><p>Michael bolted past the man threatening his life.</p><p>"Heyy!" </p><p>The blonde gave chase as Michael practically fell down the ladder to the main floor.</p><p>Running into the front door Michael pushed at the door but it was heavy to keep out the winter chill. Michael could hear the stranger's feet hit the floor behind him.</p><p>Michael pushed all the harder as the stranger swore at the piglin and just managed to open the door enough to slip out.</p><p> </p><p>Foolish was working on the mansion, his sole focus for the past several weeks. He needed to get the blasted thing done. He had so much more work to do. </p><p>A faint sound alerted him to a probable intruder. </p><p>Foolish sighed and left his place halfway up some scaffolding to checked his traps. The traps had become necessary at the sheer number of enderman who tended to show up around the mansion.</p><p>They just kept picking up and moving blocks. </p><p>Foolish was showing all the enderpearls he had gained just last week to his employers. </p><p>Tubbo seemed to think it funny, while Ranboo excused himself. </p><p>The next day Foolish ended up disposing three different pests while trying to give Ranboo an update of the mansion's progress, though the interaction had been interrupted later by the appearance of..</p><p>Michael? </p><p> </p><p>Dada wasn't there.</p><p>Michael looked around desperately. Where was he? He had to be there. </p><p>"Mike? Big Mike?"</p><p>Tommy's voice could be heard down a hallway. The big place turned out a lot bigger and more confusing than Michael realized. Last time Dada was by the entrance. Now Michael had become lost within the winding halls.</p><p>"Michael? Where are ya Big Man? I'm not gonna hurt ya."</p><p>Michael quickly ducked into a boat and just peaked over the edge to see. Tommy's eyes swept his direction and paused for just a moment before continuing to look around as he approached.</p><p>Michael tensed as the blond circled to the other side of Michael's hiding place ready to run, when he felt someone pick him up from behind.</p><p>Michael squealed and tried to get away but to no avail. </p><p>"Whoa, calm down Michael. It's okay."</p><p>Tommy froze at the newcomer who was trying to calm down the young piglin.</p><p>"How'd you get out here? You looking for your Dad, Michael?"</p><p>Tommy swallowed and only paused a moment before interjecting himself. </p><p>"Foolish, I heard you were working here. Great work here! Oh look! You got Big Mike! I guess you're the winner. (Between you and me, he's been giving me quite a run. Do me a favor. Ranboo and Tubbo don't need to know he got out during our little game of tag, now do they.) Welp, best take him home then. Wanna get back before it gets too dark and all."</p><p>"Oh, Michael you had a play date with Uncle Tommy?"</p><p>Tommy paused, stunned.</p><p>"Uncle Tommy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean.. I thought since you both were Philza's kids right. Aren't you like adopted brothers or something?"</p><p>"Or something. Philza's not actually our dad, but I guess I picked up 'Dadza' from Wilbur.. And then Tubbo picked it up from me."</p><p>Foolish shifted Michael awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah, Uncle Tommy Innit. Has a nice ring to it."</p><p>"Well, that's great, but I've got some more building to get done, so.."</p><p>"Oh, right. I guess I'll take my nephew home."</p><p>Tommy moved to take Michael from Foolish but Michael began struggling away. </p><p>"Woah, ah.. how bout I go with ya. Michael seems a little.. um.. still getting used to his Uncle Tommy huh."</p><p>"Oh.. yeah. Obviously wants to keep playing chase with his favorite uncle, Uncle Tommy Innit."</p><p>Foolish listened and Tommy rambled on as they walked to Tubbo's cabin. Michael busied himself with the gold man's skin. Foolish smirked and took out a small gold ingot. Michael quickly inspected the gift making the rest of the trip much easier on Foolish.</p><p>Upon entering the house, Foolish set Michael down and the zombie piglin quickly ran to the stairs leading to his room.</p><p>Tommy gestured up. </p><p>"Well go on then Big Mike. Go home then."</p><p>Foolish quirked a brow.</p><p>"Uh Tommy, I don't think he knows how."</p><p>"What! He was climbing all over earlier?"</p><p>Foolish scoffed as Tommy dramatically began demonstrating.</p><p>"Take a look, Big Mike. Use your arms to pull you up. See? Pull up."</p><p>It took a good ten minutes for Tommy to successfully teach Michael to climb the ladder to his room, but by the end Tommy insisted he have a ladder and loft to practice with in the bedroom, though Foolish convinced him to not make it too high to avoid potential fall damage.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mike- Tommy..?"</p><p>Tommy started at his place crouched on top of the bookshelf.</p><p>"Tubbo!!"</p><p>Tubbo's eyes sharpened.</p><p>"Where's Michael?" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Tubbo's face hardened.</p><p>"Where is he, Tommy."</p><p>"Good question. I've been crawling around for an eternity now and I haven't seen him yet."</p><p>". . . MICHAEL!!?"</p><p>Tubbo raced around the room looking for any sign of the baby piglin. </p><p>"Tubbo, he's not here."</p><p>"Where is he, Tommy?  If you did anything.."</p><p>"Tubbo, calm down. It's a game. I'm sure he must be around here. Why don't you wait with your bestest best friend, and Big Mike'll be coming through the door any time now.</p><p>Tubbo's face fell before walking away.</p><p>"Tubbo?."</p><p>Tubbo opened the hatch and took in a deep breath.</p><p>"If you're still here when I get back, I'll kill you."</p><p>". . Tubbo!?"</p><p>
  <em>slam</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo's eyes drowned with worry.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He's not in his room. I've been looking all around Snowchester, but it was snowing earlier and there's no sign of him. Ranboo, I found Tommy in his room. He's not there, Ranboo."</p><p>Ranboo's breath grew considerably quicker.</p><p>"Ranboo?"</p><p>"I'm on my way now. I'm taking the Nether."</p><p>"Okay, Imna do another perimeter check."</p><p>Tubbo towered to the top of the defense wall and began running down the perimeter. Though he looked every which way, he couldn't find any sign of his son. </p><p>Tubbo's chest was hurting, but he ignored it and continued looking.</p><p>He finally stopped when he completed the perimeter.</p><p>"Ranboo.."</p><p>"I'm almost there."</p><p>"Ranboo, if Michael's.. if he's.. gone, are we.. we aren't really breaking up?"</p><p>"Tubbo.. no, of course not. I'm taking the water speedway. I'm almost there."</p><p>"..okay, good."</p><p>Tubbo jumped off the wall and met Ranboo at the end of the speedway. They immediately continued the search.</p><p>"Did you check the mansion?"</p><p>"Huh, no?"</p><p>Ranboo pulled out his communicator and called Foolish.</p><p>"That's where he followed me to last time. Maybe he went back?"</p><p>Tubbo followed Ranboo's path to their commissioned home.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Foolish, have you seen Michael?"</p><p>"Michael? ..He got out again? Tommy and I just put him back."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p> </p><p>The trio entered the cabin to hear music playing upstairs. Tubbo and Ranboo rushed up the ladder to find Tommy playing the toy piano as Michael happily played the drums.</p><p>"Michael!"</p><p>Tommy started and backed away from his ex? best friend, watching carefully as Tubbo scooped Michael up and hugged him tight.</p><p>Ranboo joined the two and cupped Michael's face lovingly. </p><p>"Well I guess I'll be going then. Told ya, Best Friend Tommy Innit would find 'em. In fact.."</p><p>Tubbo cut him off with a look.</p><p>"Well okay then. Message read loud and clear."</p><p>Ranboo watched the exchange with confusion and followed Tommy down the ladder where Foolish was leaving.</p><p>"Tommy?" Ranboo heard Foolish say.</p><p>The blond stumbled past him out into the cold not bothering to respond.</p><p>Foolish cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>"So did you and Michael have fun after I left?"</p><p>"Um yeah."</p><p>"Good, I'm glad you got along so well."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Where was he hiding then? When Tubbo came in?"</p><p>"Chest, downstairs."</p><p>"Ah, good place to hide."</p><p>"hm."</p><p>"So uh, I guess I'll be heading back then. I told them you were just playing tag so.. give 'em time. Won't be long before Michael's begging to play with his favorite uncle."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe.."</p><p>"Alright, good luck man."</p><p>Foolish headed toward the mansion to finish up for the day while Tommy looked over the water.</p><p>Ranboo approached quietly and joined Tommy.</p><p>"So, you were actually playing.. You weren't uh.."</p><p>"I wanted Tubbo back, and Big Mike ended up being pretty poggers, but it went wrong."</p><p>"ah."</p><p>"Ranboo, I've decided you're not shit."</p><p>"thanks."</p><p>"I mean, you're not as bad as I thought. And.. and if you make Tubbo happy... He deserves it. He deserves to be happy."</p><p>"Thanks Tommy."</p><p>"Lot of good it does me. Fucking hates me now."</p><p>"He doesn't- He doesn't <em>hate </em>you."</p><p>"You're a shit liar, dumb ass."</p><p>"Uh yeah, yeah I guess so, but.. he'll come around. I'll- I'll talk to him."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah of course. Foolish made it sound like Michael enjoyed the day with his Uncle Tommy."</p><p>Tommy brightened. </p><p>"Fuck yeah he did, bitch! Tommy is best uncle!"</p><p>"Best Uncle," Ranboo agreed. "So, I didn't know you knew piano."</p><p>Upstairs, Tubbo came to see what Michael was waving wildly at.  At first glance he saw Ranboo and smiled, but then realized Tommy was the one waving back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Turns out Tommy is really difficult for me to write, so hopefully his dialogue isn't too jarring lol. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter either way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>